greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Elves
Wild elves, also called the Grugach, are considered barbaric by other elves. These tribal elves contend that other elves have given up their primal essence to be more like humans. They live close to the land in a half agricultural, half hunter gatherer lifestyle, and wear rugged clothing consisting of kilts, boots and shirts made of animal skin and rough plant weaves. They excel at stealth, even compared to their kin. They are similar in appearance to wood elves, but are smaller, thinner (but broader shouldered), and very fair with yellow to coppery coloured hair. When not in their tribal bands, they dress in leather armour decorated with the shapes of leaves or of the animals of the deep forestMonstrous Compendium Greyhawk Adventures Appendix, 1990, 2e. It's been suggested Wild Elves were incapable of being Arcane castersDragon Magazine #155, 'Wild in the Woods', Eric Oppen, 1990, 2e, although divine magic from druids was common. They're known to ride stagsMonster Manual 2, Gary Gygax, 1983. They befriend many of the nonevil animals of their forest, having mastered beast tongue and tend to see themselves as guardians of their woods. They tend more towards Neutrality than most elvesDragon Magazine #67, 'Featured Creatures', Gary Gygax, 1982, 1e. Habitat and Culture (Note: This section is based lore taken from Dragon Magazine #155, from an article not written by Gygax, so anything referenced such is of questionable canon) Grugach think in terms of Frana-an ('Insiders' or 'Friends': one's one tribe and to a lesser extent, other grugach tribes), and Malza-an ''('Outsiders' or 'Enemies': everyone else). Grugach are cold and untrusting to other races, even other elves, either seeing them as effete snobs or liable to steal from the tribe. Druids, and to a lesser extent, tend to be the only exception to the rule of outsiders, earning respect through their profession alone. Even still, this is not often enough to pardon tresspassing. To outsiders the Grugach deem worth their time interacting with, they prefer to behave with deadpan solemnity and impassive courtesy. They may joke among themselves, but outsiders do not get that privilege and jokes from them are seen as insults. Tresspassers that are deemed innocent are drugged, blindfolded and bound, and then led to far outside the Grugach's lands. If deemed evil, or they resist capture, or are perceived to be thieves the Grugach will deem them a threat that needs to be eliminated for the saftey of their tribes. Each tribe's identity centres around a totem animal or place. They're semi nomadic, travelling to better winter grounds for hunting and shelter, and better summer grounds for small garden farms. Tribes consist of about six family units of five to ten elves each, living in a widespread camp of several ground-level or tree-level huts. Tribal territories are ill defined, usually by borders formed by barricades formed to look natural or numerous traps or centered around the locations of vegetables gardens in the summer camps and sturdier wooden huts of the winter camps. Grugach that wander into another tribe's land are taunted and sent away, but not met with the silent aggression non Grugach are. Grugach can move from tribe to tribe, typically due to marriage, but must submit to a initiation rite by the tribes druid.This is the same as swearing loyalty to a tribe- while grugach are independent individuals like most elves, loyalty to the tribe is paramount. Tribes are typically led by a collective of elders and the tribe druids. Young Grugach do not get the long leisurely childhoods available to other elves, but instead must quickly learn to support the tribe. Beside the tribe, other means of creating ''Frana-an and maintaining group bonds are 'secret societies' made up of Grugach from multiple tribes. Grugach can be part of multiple societies and despite the 'secretiveness' of said societies, may wear facial tatooes identifying them as members of such. These mostly serve the purpose of keeping inter-tribal relations on good terms through friendly rivalry and frequent socialisation between tribes. Still, tribes will often compete in less friendly rivalries or or simply avoid and ignore each other. Most Grugach are less concerned by the means of getting something done, so long as the ends benefit the tribe. Ethics of such tribes tend to be to not kill unless necessary, but never hesitate if you must; Grugach do not execute other grugach, even for the crime of betraying one's tribe. Despite being keen hunters and coldly hostile to outsiders, most Grugach are not warriors and seek glory in beneficial hunts, not dangerous hunts. Warriors who kill in defense, such as protecting a camp against powerful enemies, still gain a large amount of respect, but everything else is seen as a form of hunting; stealth, traps and skill. Killing for sport is considered grotesque. Hunts must benefit the tribe and be necessary- killing orcs who aren't an immediate threat is seen as neither of these things nor a skilled hunt due to orcish stupidity. Grugach who are trained in the ways of assassins or thieves may be part of a deadlier few, dedicated to more aggressive defence of their homelands, or outcasts exiled into the human world for parting from Grugach ethics. As such most Grugach encountered outside of their tribes will almost always be exiles for one reason or another, or tribeless due to misfortune. Still Grugach are not so different from other elves- many have a sense of wander lust and are still prone to desiring beautiful things and a bountiful life. They have a true love for platinum, purely for it's perceived beauty. For these few, who's drive outgrows their commitment to their tribe and culture, adventuring offers many opportunities. Stats 1e stats= |-|2e stats= |-|3.5 stats= |-|4e stats= |-|5e stats= Category:Races Category:Elves